remnantknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mara
Mara is a desert dwelling in endless night. Available to Knights level 52 and above, this map contains the most numerous of dungeons in one map than any other so far with a total of 7 dungeons. The main attraction of Mara is the Pyramids of the three Ruksoru brothers - Arfa, Sitha and Itnin. Knights must be prepared for a very long and hard fight or risk facing their wrath. General Information: Guild Agents on Duty: '''J, L, W, Y '''Pilot: Barbara Nurses: 'Holly, Lilly, Mago, Molly, Swann '''Shopkeeper: ' Selma '''Postbox?: '''Yes '''Synergen Refueller?: '''No '''Fruit Available: Desert Cactus Mining Stones: '''Pharaoh Marble Stone Dungeons Sand Cave Ruled by Aladdin and his henchman Kashim, players must race to obtain their hands on the treasure which lies deep within, while a barrage of Sandstorm Thieves, Kashim and finally Aladdin himself attempt to stop them. Should you beat him, however, the reward may be very worth the hassle. Level requirement: 55-60. Forsaken Temple Examiner Victor has taken an interest in this temple and has suddenly appeared on the second floor as if by magic! Players must escort Examiner Victor through a treacherous maze of Golems, Mummies and mini-bosses to the evil... thing... behind it all - Imhotep. However, should Victor die, your quest will also come to an end. Level requirement: 56-60 Vortex Cave A giant anthill which lies beneath the skeleton of what looks like a huge Triceratops and inhabited by lots of Ants and Sandmen. Somehow, by some odd coincidence, the same worker ants must have also carved out Sand Cave (perhaps they were driven out by Aladdin?), except that the entrance is on the right-hand side instead of the left. Players must restore peace by planting the seed of the Vortex Tree at the very heart of the boss chamber, but what lurks there may not be what anyone expected... Level requirement: 57-60. Shadow Valley Not for faint-hearted knights. Shadow Valley is a scorching 3-floor dungeon with many mini-bosses waiting at every corner. The secret of the Ruksoru brothers may lay here... but the path is certainly treacherous, with each room having its own specialised element - Poison, Fire and Electricity. If Knights are lucky enough to survive to the very end, they will encounter Lele, who has a nasty trick up its sleeve... Level requirement: 58-60. Secret Pyramid Cave So-called secret, and a good reason for being so. This is the final plan of the Dark Oracles thus far, in which Knights must infiltrate to defeat the Dark Oracles once and for all. Should the Knights allow the massive pile of explosives at the end of the room to be detonated, disastrous consequences will result... Level requirement: 60 The Pyramids The three Pyramids of Northeast Mara belonged to three brothers by the names of Arfa, Sitha, and Itnin Ruksoru. Knights willing to raid these pyramids must be of the highest standard and skill. Those unprepared will face serious repercussions... Itnin's Tomb - The Bull The first pyramid of the three brothers that Knights will encounter, which is a two-floored dungeon with many powerful Skalari guarding Itnin. This pyramid is based upon the element of Poison, and, like the Bull, the Keepers on the second floor both have very high endurance. Unprepared Knights will find themselves quickly overwhelmed by the sheer number of the Skalari and the powerful traps which lie within the second floor, and those lucky to reach Itnin himself may find that all their efforts thus far end up flailing in despair, just when it looks as if Itnin will be defeated... Level requirement: 59-60. Sitha's Tomb - The Eagle One of the other two remaining pyramids, and harnesses the element of Electricity. Players caught in its pits will find it very hard to escape. Sitha's Tomb is another dungeon full to the brim with deadly traps on the second floor which will snare inattentive Knights in the blink of an eye. In addition, the two Keepers on the second floor may also completely devastate a whole party of Knights within a narrow time frame of 5 seconds, shouldst thou be inattentive... Level requirement: 60. Arfa's Tomb - The Snake The final pyramid of the three Brothers, imbued with Fire. Although it may seem simpler than the other pyramids, just like the snake itself, looks can be deceiving, for even if the obvious-looking whizzing balls are not present, other, more devious traps lie in wait. Be warned that the only mini-boss on the first floor is located at the end a narrow ledge incredibly close to giant moving fists ready to knock you into the depths of flaming pits should you be careless... The Keepers on the second floor also trigger a devious trap upon being summoned, and summoning Arfa Ruksoru himself unprepared may just prove your demise... Level requirement: 60. NPCs: '''Forsaken Temple Camp: *'Cursed Camel' Forsaken Temple Entrance: *(Nurse) Lilly *'Miley' *(Examiner) Victor Fountain of Wisdom: *'Gilgamesh' *(Fisherman) HoiHoi *(Guild Agent) J''' *'''Xinbad *(Guild Agent) Y''' '''Knight Shelter: *(Pilot) Barbara *(Nurse) Molly *(Store Owner) Selma Red Desert Ruins Entrance: *'Akbar' Ruksoru Pyramids: *'Damur' *'Emily' *(Nurse) Holly *'Sasha' *(Archaeologist) Sulliman Sand Cave Entrance: *(Nurse) Mago *'Remote Marble Receiver' *'Trevor' Shadow Valley Entrance: *(Guild Agent) L''' *'''Max *(Nurse) Swann *(Guild Agent) W''' '''Vortex Cave Entrance *(Treasure Hunter) Blackpur *'Charles' *'Drake' *'September Man' Quests: *'Annoying people' *'Bring the Hatoro Herb' *'Collect Artifact of Light of Itnin '(Dungeon Quest: Itnin's Tomb) ® (Level:59-60) *'Collect Beetle Seat' *'Collect Boiling Blood' *'Collect Book of the Dead' *'Collect the broken Golem fragment' *'Collect Crop Pouch' *'Collect Dark Jewel' *'Collect the Desert Ant '(Should be "Desert Ant Eggs") *'Collect Desert Fox Leather' *'Collect the fallen Airship parts' *'Collect Fossil Fruit' *'Collect Holy Ointment '(Dungeon: Arfa's Tomb: 2nd Floor) (Level: 60) *'Collect Ice Poison' *'Collect natural fishing bait, Desert Eagle Talon' *'Collect Key of Jezzar Blood' *'Collect Light Cane '(Dungeon: Sitha's Tomb: 2nd Floor) (Level: 60) *'Collect Light Stone '(Dungeon: Itnin's Tomb) (Level: 59-60) *'Collect the natural fishing pole, Ice Scorpion Tail' *'Collect the scattered marble stone' *'Collect the secret cargo' *'Collect the steel plate' *'Collect the stolen Conversion Device' *'Collect Law of Light Fusion of Sitha '(Dungeon Quest: Sitha's Tomb: 2nd Floor) ® ( Level: 60) *'Collect Marble Controller' *'Collect Piece of Light Marble' *'Collect Piece of Light Stone' *'Collect Piece of Text' *'Collect Piece of Holy Text' (Dungeon: Shadow Valley) (Level: 58-60) *'Collect Poison Pouch' *'Collect Red Furry Leather' *'Collect Red Rabbit' *'Collect Red Text' *'Collect Revival Stone '(Dungeon: Arfa's Tomb) (Level: 60) *'Collect Ring of Destruction' *'Collect the Ruksoru medicine bottle '(Dungeon: Forsaken Temple: 1st Floor) (Level: 56-60) *'Collect the Ruksoru statue' *'Collect the stolen Weapon Box' *'Collect the text pieces' *'Collect Text of Sphinx' *'Collect wisdom' *'Concern from the elder' *'Deliver the bandage to Black Pearl '(Should be "Blackpur") *'Eliminate Barrier of Arfa '(Dungeon Quest: Arfa's Tomb: 1st Floor) ® (Level: 60) *'Eliminate Barrier of Itnin '(Dungeon Quest: Itnin's Tomb, 1st Floor) ® (Level: 59-60) *'Eliminate Barrier of Sitha '(Dungeon Quest: Sitha's Tomb, 1st Floor) ® (Level: 60) *'EliminateBlack Sandstorm Thief '(Should be "Eliminate Black Sandstorm Thief") *'Eliminate the Dark oracle '(Dungeon: Secret Pyramid Cave) (Level: 60) *'Eliminate Desert Ant' *'Eliminate Desert Eagle' *'Eliminate Desert Wolf' *'Eliminate the easy thief' *'Eliminate Gatekeeper Imhotep '(Dungeon Quest: Forsaken Temple: 2nd Floor) ® (Level: 56-60) *'Eliminate Golem' *'Eliminate Ice Scorpion' *'Eliminate Lesser Sphinx' *'Eliminate Red Desert Eagle' *'Eliminate Red Sandstorm Thief' *'Eliminate Sandstorm Thief' *'Eliminate Scorpion' *'Eliminate Scorpion's egg' *'Eliminate Lesser Sphinx' *'Eliminate Sphinx' *'Eliminate Wandering Mummy' *'Explore Sand Cave '(Dungeon: Sand Cave) (Level: 55-60) *'Explore the Vortex Cave '(Dungeon: Vortex Cave) (Level: 57-60) *'Eliminate the thief boss, Aladdin '(Dungeon Quest: Sand Cave) ® (Level: 55-60) *'Give this medicine to Nurse Holly' *'Investigate the lost thieves' camp' *'Investigate Rukso's Tombstone '(Kr. sp. = Rookso) (Dungeon Quest: Shadow Valley) ® (Level: 58-60) *'Making Potion - 2' *'Meet Charles' *'Meet Cursed Camel' *'Meet Examiner Victor' *'Meet Gilgamesh' *'Meet Guild Agent W' *'Meet Guild Agent Y' *'Meet Trevor' *'Plan of Sandstorm Thieves' *'Plant the Vortex Tree '(Dungeon Quest: Vortex Cave) ® (Level: 57-60) *'Preparation for digging' *'Preparation for sandstorm thieve' *'Preparation for sandstorm thieve' *'Reason for getting cursed' *'Reason for recent incidents' *'Rebuild the light marble stone' *'Retrieve the stolen Bandage' *'Sand Cave Treasure hunt' (Dungeon: Sand Cave) (Level: 55-60) *'Secret story of the legendary heroes - 2' *'Things that is needed for cure from the curse' *??? (Dungeon Quest: Arfa's Tomb: 2nd Floor) ® (Level: 50) ® = Repeatable Category:Locations